The Song Girl
by Snikers2010
Summary: This story is about a mysterious girl that visits the Hidden Leaf Village. With a little Naruto/OC Naruto/Hinata Hinata/Naruto Tenten/Neji Neji/Tenten KibaOC. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Song Girl(Take2)**_

Author/Note: Hey thanks for clicking. This is my first Naruto Fanfiction please be nice.

This is an old story of mine and I have edited it and possibly changed some things here and there...

Any words in _Italics_ are people thinking in their head or sounds that people make that aren't really words. Words that are _**Italic and bold**_ are Japanese words (phonetically spelled).

I own nothing but 'The girl' and the story idea… I don't own Naruto or anything dealing with it if I did I would be making A LOT more money than I do now.

**Chapter 1: The Fateful Encounter.**

One sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village there was an unknown chakra heading toward it. A man, in his mid-30's of average height with his face mostly hidden by his forehead protector over his left eye and a mask over his mouth, was wandering around the village reading a new issue of his favorite book. He happened to notice this new chakra. With a sigh to himself, he put away his book back into his back pouch, he hurried off to find the source of this new chakra.

At the same time a girl around the age of 14 with long black/purple-ish hair with a mesh undershirt, long tan cargo type shorts, and a light tan trench coat covering everything else, found herself wandering into a village that she had never been to, but had been told about; everything.

'_I guess it is fate_' she thought to herself, shaking her head as she walked through the gates. As she walked through the gates two nin-guards appeared in front of her.

"What business do you have here," one of the guards asked.

"I need to…" the girl was cut off.

"It doesn't matter she's from the Hidden Sound Village!" the other guard shouted as the two guards readied themselves. The second guard threw two kunai at the girl.

The girl smoothly dodged the first and lazily caught the second kunai and let it fall to the ground. She was getting irritated with these idiots and tapped her foot in annoyance, "Are you through," she started, as she now tapped on her forehead protector, "Did you REALLYlook?" They relaxed a bit but never letting down their guard for indeed her forehead protector was 'upside down' and had a scratch through the sound symbol. "As I was trying to say…" she glared at the ninja that hurled the kunai at her "I need to speak with your Hokage, Tsunade-sama."

"Fine but one of us will…," it was now the girls turn to cut the ninja off, by raising her hand.

Sincerely she said, "Konoha needs you two at the front and to keep the gate safe. For, I know that your forces are still weak from Orochimaru's attack so the more people the better. As you can tell I am no harm to you and your ANUB are much better than I." With a glance into the trees she smiled kindly at the and walked slowly past the two ninjas and into the city.

She stretched in the sun as she walked down the path laid in front of her. She had been traveling at night for the most part of three years. When she wasn't traveling at night the forests that she journeyed through were just as dark. She slowly and intently took off her tattered forehead protector and placed it carefully into one of her cargo pockets on her shorts, all the while thinking to herself, "_Don't need any more idiots accusing me…_" and as she was fastening the button on the pocket she felt a presents behind her, stiffened and turned around, "_Crap Crap Crap! Did he see my band?_"

"Hello?" a boy, with short spiky blond hair, just a smidgen shorter than she and wearing a horrible orange jumpsuit, was standing behind her. "_This must be Uzumaki Naruto_" the girl reflected. "Umm… Are you lost," he asked her.

The girl relaxed but not dropping her guard, chuckled, "Only in thought," she smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes, "Well I do know that I'm on my way to meet with the Hokage."

"You're in luck," he said smiling and playing with his headband.

"Oh why is that," the girl going along with it.

"'Cuz' I'm the Hokage!" he said pointing at himself confidently, but obviously lying.

"_Oh my how long has it been?_" she sadly thought. She continued to play along, "Hokage, eh?" she walked around the boy to get a good look at him. But before she could say any more another person walked up to the two.

"Yo! I thought that you were too old to play Hokage, Naruto." The man's face was mostly covered by either his mask or his forehead protector.

Naruto's face fell and pouted, "Kakashi-**__****sensei**! Well, I will be Hokage one day!" he said as he grinned and put his arms behind his head.

"_So I was right and he is Hatake Kakashi his squad leader, I didn't even hear him approach us…_" the girl distracted, by her own thoughts.

Kakashi rolled his eyes then asked, "Who's this pretty lady," as he bent over slightly, smiling at her face to face. However he never let his guard down once.

The girl blushed, "Well… I… I was on my way to see the Hokage," only one other had ever called her pretty and really meant it, blushing less she continued "and… and Naruto here had volunteered to show me the way" She smiled.

Kakashi smiled knowing fully well that Naruto was actually on his way to train by himself. "Well Naruto I leave her in your capable hands, _**Ja-na**_" *_POOF_* and he was gone.

Naruto franticly looked around with shock, for being volunteered, written all over his face, "_**Sensei**_! _**Sensei**_! Where did he go?" He internally groaned and tried to sneak off, "_Awww crap! I'm going to get killed if I go and see _**_Baachan_**_ Tsunade_"

The older girl tapped him on the shoulder, "Just where do you think your going?" she put her fists on her hips.

"_Wow, she looks like Sakura when she dose that…_" Naruto thought to himself, but shook his head clear and gave in "_Nuhg,_ alright but you… you… have to…" his voice trailed off, he started to blush, turned away playing with his fingers in a shy way, and said very quietly and quickly, "…go have ranmen with me"

Puzzled the girl asked seriously, "Ranmen? What is ranmen?" most of her memories before Orochimaru were gone. This ranmen sounded like food and all that she can remember eating was gruel and stale or even moldy bread.

Naruto swirled around, "WAIT! WHAT!? WHAT'S RANMEN? You don't know what ranmen is? Where have you been? Under a rock or something?!"

She smiles a bit at how he reacted but is saddened that she missed out on so many things, "Naruto-_**kun**_? Will… Will you show me around after I see the Hokage? Please?"

Naruto was taken aback from her request, nodded and said a bit shyly "Umm… sure… I don't see why not." Then for the rest of the walk Naruto explained and described ranmen for her.

After about 10 minuets they found themselves in front of one of the tallest buildings in Konoha. Naruto led the girl up the stairs to the Hokage's office. "Well… here you go…" Naruto said a little sadly, most people tell him to shut up but she was genuinely listening to him, '_she's defiantly different_,' "So uha… why did you need to see **_Baachan_** Tsunade?"

The girl sighed sadly, "You will know soon enough," she removed her tattered forehead protector from her shorts and replaced it on her head 'her' way. "I will tell you what you want to know after word Naruto-_**kun**_." Without another word or glance at Naruto she walked in to the Hokage's office.

Naruto was confused, he paced the hallway thinking, "_Her headband… was it sound village? I think so… but it had a scratch… I think… but didn't she also put it on 'upside down'?_" He scratched his head in frustration. Naruto decided to go ahead and go in. As he turned the knob to the door he heard a body hit the floor. He swung the door open yelling "**_Baachan_**," he looked around and saw the girl on the floor across the room from Tsunade, "What happened?!" he was looking back and forth between the girl and Tsunade.

The large breasted Hokage looked over at Naruto annoyed, "What did I tell you?! Don't call me that, brat." She sighed, "She startled me she'll be fine in a few hours." She waved her hand unconcernedly as she turned back around looking for something on the bookshelf.

After a few moments the girl started to move. She coughed multiple times, and a few times with blood. She only dared to get to her knees, bowing said, "Fifth Hokage of Konoha and famous Sannin, Tsunade please hear my situation," she coughed a few more times but made no other movement.

Tsunade sighed, "Fine... Fine… I'm surprised that you're still conscious. Alright, get to your feet," she commanded.

The girl was almost half way up when she collapsed. Naruto started for the girl but she held out her hand to stop him, "Orochimaru wasn't lying about you exceeding strength," she stated as she staggered to her feet, swaying as she stood.

"Naruto leave and get Shikamaru for me please…" Tsunade said in a weird strained voice.

"But Orochimaru…" Naruto seethed gritting his teeth, he glared at the girl.

Even though she was not facing the boy she could feel his cold stare and her shoulders dropped slightly, "As I told you Naruto-_**kun**_ you will know soon enough." She said sad-like.

Still glaring Naruto ran out the still open door and slammed it as he left. The two women winced at the sound, "So," Tsunade walked over to her big over stuffed 'Hokage' chair and sat down, "You seem know my name," she folded her hands together and looked at the girl, "What is your name, ninja?"

The girl got to her knees once more. Bowing humbly she said, "I am Kisho. Haruka Kisho"

A/N: So what do you think? Please read & comment ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Song Girl(Take2)**_

Author/Note: Hey thanks for clicking. This is my first Naruto Fanfiction please be nice.

This is an old story of mine and I have edited it and possibly changed some things here and there...

Any words in _Italics_ are people thinking in their head or sounds that people make that aren't really words. Words that are _**Italic and bold**_ are Japanese words (phonetically spelled).

I own nothing but 'The girl' and the story idea… I don't own Naruto or anything dealing with it if I did I would be making A LOT more money than I do now.

**Chapter 2: Dirty Little Secrets.**

~*~Previously~*~

"What is your name, ninja?"

The girl got to her knees once more. Bowing humbly she said, "Kisho. Haruka Kisho"

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Tsunade asked before thinking, "Sorry… that was rude…" she scratched the side of her face with her index finger embarrassedly.

Kisho sat up slowly, "That's ok I'm use to blunt questions… I adopted the name after I fled Orochimaru."

"You left? I've never heard of anyone being able to leave let alone on their own fee will. How did you escape? " Becoming more business like Tsunade asked seriously. She was suspicious of the girl but the girl seemed honest of what she was saying.

"True. No one, but myself, has ever tried to leave on their own accord and live to tell the story," Kisho looked away sadly, "A very good friend and I sought out Orochimaru when we were very younger because we were both orphans; we had traveled from town to town, we were homeless, and all we had were each other. Orochimaru had promised that we now had a home and we did not need to wander from town to town by ourselves any more. He also promised that we could have power, a village all to our own when we were old enough. Obviously later we found out that he is a wonderful liar. So about two years ago," she looked down regretfully, "We tried to escape. But he was the one that was caught. Orochimaru knew how close we were and used that against us. I had to show my loyalty… and… and… I had to kill him with my own hands…" a few tear drops fell to the floor; Kisho wiped her face and looked back up at the Hokage. "Sorry, anyway, I escaped because I knew the security system. Heck I help install and set most the traps. And I knew how to get around a good majority of them. I escaped before my training was finished. Orochimaru was training me to be you. So I could defeat you so that Orochimaru could takeover from the inside out. But I left three years too early." She couldn't help but to smirk sadly.

The Fifth Hokage was taken aback, '_Orochimaru is training people so they can defeat me, maybe even Jiraiya?_' Tsunade had a grave look upon her face.

Seeing the look on her face, Kisho added, "Don't worry, I was to replace you, here I am, and my friend was to replace Jiraiya, but he's dead. It'll be an estimated 6 to 8 years before you should have to worry. That is if Orochimaru decides to try this way again."

Tsunade relaxed only a slight bit, "So you are here… Why?"

"I want to stop Orochimaru and one of the only ways that I was willing to do is go to the village that he hates the most, Konoha, The Hidden Leaf Village" Tsunade nodded, Kisho sat up straighter, "I also have some, not a lot, but some information on the number one rookie, Uchicha Sasuke."

The wise woman straightened in her large chair, "Naruto, Shikamaru you can come in now. I know you two were listening."

"How troublesome," a new boy came into the Hokage office along with Naruto. The boy was wearing an army green chunin vest zipped up under was a lighter green shirt, with long tan shorts just below his knees and wearing his band on his left arm, and his hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. It also intrigued her that he had both is ears pierced. Kisho found herself just short of gawking at the boy. She quickly turned back toward Tsunade, slightly blushing at her boldness. Shikamaru hit Naruto on the head "_**Baka**_! I told you just to knock."

Naruto lifted himself off the floor, "Yah, but YOU could have just as easily knocked too… owwwwwe…." Naruto had a small bump on his head from the hit.

Tsunade looked at the two boys with disbelief, "Shikamaru will you please get her a chair from the next door?" She gestured over at Kisho who blushed again.

"Eh?! Is that the only reason why you had spiky here come and get me from my very enjoyable breakfast?" Shikamaru asked almost appalled.

Tsunade stood up out of her chair leaning over her desk she bellowed, "_**Baka**_! I have go-for's! This is a momentary thing I just need you to do this right now. Even so I am the Fifth Hokage of Konoha and as a Leaf Ninja you are to listen and obey me!"

"Ma'am" Shikamaru straightened to attention and saluted before leaving the room but not before mumbling, "Troublesome."

"That boy is troublesome his-self," Tsunade sighed and sank back into her 'Hokage' chair, "Naruto when Shikamaru comes back help her into the chair." There was an awkward pause, before Shikamaru came back "Ah, speaking of, place it over there please." She pointed her hand at the right side of her desk.

Kisho tried to stand but half way up while thinking, "_She must have done more damage than I thought,_" *_GROAN_* she fell forward, back on to her knees and started coughing once again. The two boys hustled over to the coughing girl. They, together, picked her up a set her in to the chair. She blushed a little saying, "Thank you," she wiped some more blood from her mouth.

*_Sigh_* "So if I'm not just here for go-for-ing then why am I here?" Shikamaru asked. The Hokage gestured at Kisho and he raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"First off I know all your names however you do not know mine. I am Haruka Kisho," she bowed in the chair as much as she could. She pointed to Shikamaru, "Your name is Nara, Shikamaru," Kisho's eyes glazed over and she seemed to slip into some sort of trance, "Your father is Nara, Shikaku. You both use the 'Shadow Possession Jutsu.' Your squad leader is Sarutobi Asuma, who can manipulate his chakra around his blades making them to how he specifies. Your two squad mates are One: Akimichi Choji, a semi-over weight boy shorter than you, he uses food to regenerate his chakra and never really gets any bigger no matter how much he eats and lastly he uses his size for his jutsu; Two: Yamanaka Ino, a pretty girl that obsesses over her weight as well as boys, and she uses 'Mind Control Jutsu'"

Shikamaru was impressed, but worried, with what the girl he never met was reciting. Tsunade was just trying to take all of this weirdness in. Naruto was thinking to himself, "_Gez, I didn't know all of this and I've grown up here…_"

Kisho now pointed at Naruto, "You are Uzumaki Naruto, a hot headed boy; your favorite jutsu is the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' and you have created your own jutsu called the 'Sexy Jutsu' and in combination with the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' you have created the 'Harm Jutsu'." Naruto smirked in spite of himself "Your squad leader is Hatake Kakashi, the legendary 'Shadigon Kakashi' no new tricks up his sleeves, your two squad mates are One: Haruno Sakura, another pretty girl, you have had a crush on her since you can remember,"

Naruto blushed it was weird having this girl tell him these things. Shikamaru smirked, "_Every one in the village knows this but it's just too weird._"

"She and Yamanaka are friends and rivals all the same, no known abilities but is working with Tsunade on healing, Haruno and Yamanaka fight over your last squad mate: Uchicha Sasuke, the.. the… second to last… of … the …clan…" *SCREAM* "NO! No…"

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Tsunade were listening so intently that her scream shocked the ninjas so much that they all jumped. "WHAT?! What happened?" Naruto asked, "What's wrong with her **_Baachan_****?**" All three ninja were standing now.

Kisho was now curled into a small ball in the chair, arms around her legs rocking back and forth, with her hands on the side of her face, crying.

Tsunade ignored Naruto's comment on her age and was looking quite horrified, "Naruto, go and get the healers from the hospitable." He nodded and ran out leaving the door wide open, "Shikamaru I need your help," she walked over to the chair holding the crying girl, "I need you to help me gently lay her on the floor."

As soon as Tsunade touched Kisho she started screaming again, "NO! NO! Don't take me again! NO! NO!" She started to swipe at Tsunade; she moved away, "Leave me be I've gone before… Kei, Kei, Help me! Kei Where are you!? Where are you…?" Kisho began to weep.

"Why is she acting like this?" Shikamaru asked horrified.

"It must be a fail-safe so she won't talk about Sasuke...Ok, Shikamaru I need you to help me, I was hoping not to ask you, but use your Shadow Jutsu to help me put her on the floor." Tsunade reluctantly asked.

He nodded in compliance. Shikamaru looked around and grabbed the 'Hokage' chair and sat in the chair similarly to Kisho then preformed his jutsu. Kisho's body relaxed, showing that the jutsu worked, but she was still weakly crying and repeating, "Kei… Kei… Where are you?" Shikamaru slowly got up and out of the chair, Kisho was mirroring his movements. Then he, feeling foolish, slowly laid on the floor of the Hokage's office. As he laid for a few seconds he released the jutsu, he got back to his feet and strode over to Tsunade and Kisho.

Tears were still flowing down her face, but they could see that she was asleep now. Just then Naruto and the healers rushed in. One of the healers spoke up, "Hokage what's wrong?" Tsunade pointed to the tear streaked sleeping girl, Kisho. The three healers gasped at the seeming 'Sound Village' girl.

"I will treat her myself," Tsunade said, "Get her to the hospitable ASAP and I'll be there soon."

They obeyed and put Kisho on the stretcher. As the healers were on the way out she woke up. Shikamaru was the closest to Kisho. She grope for him saying, "Kei… Kei I knew you wouldn't leave me," then passed out again. The healers looked at each other for a moment then continued to take Kisho out after Shikamaru put her arm back on the stretcher.

Tsunade followed them out while saying to the two boys, "We will finish later."

Shikamaru looked a mixed between flattered and horrified. "Shikamaru? Who's Kei? Why did she call you Kei?" Naruto kept asking.

Shikamaru shook his head, "I don't know, _**baka**_, but remember when we were listening in," Naruto, stood crossed armed and thinking, nodded, "the friend that she had to kill… " Shikamaru shuddered a bit, "I think that she mistook me for him. How troublesome. Come on, we can't hang around here all day," and walked out.

Naruto followed while thinking, '_Stupid Orochimaru! I'll get him for all that he has done to so many innocent people… Sasuke!_' Naruto found himself back on the streets of Konoha, and Shikamaru, hands in pocket, was homeward bound. "Hey Shikamaru," Naruto called, the other boy turned around, "Hey you want to get some ranmen?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "It's past lunch time… and…" he looked down sadly, then back up again smiling, "Never mind catch you later," and started to walk toward his apartment not the ranmen shop.

'_What a troublesome day_' Shikamaru thought to himself. His stomach growled in discomfort. He sighed, he indeed was hungry, Naruto had interrupted his wonderful breakfast that his mom had prepared for him '_Just as mom was putting the pancakes on the table too._' His stomach growled again. '_Yah, yah…_' he thought to his stomach. Shikamaru caught up to Naruto and hit him on the back of the head again, "_**Baka**_ who said that I didn't want to get lunch?" Shikamaru smirked at Naruto. Naruto smiled back. As the boys waked to the ranmen shop Naruto talked about how Kisho didn't know what ranmen was.

A/N: Read and review please


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Song Girl(Take2)**_

Author/Note: Hey thanks for clicking. This is my first Naruto Fanfiction please be nice.

This is an old story of mine and I have edited it and possibly changed some things here and there...

Any words in _Italics_ are people thinking in their head or sounds that people make that aren't really words. Words that are _**Italic and bold**_ are Japanese words (phonetically spelled).

I own nothing but 'The girl' and the story idea… I don't own Naruto or anything dealing with it if I did I would be making A LOT more money than I do now.

**Chapter 3: The Hospitable**

~*~Previously~*~

"_**Baka**_ who said that I didn't want to get lunch?" Shikamaru smirked at Naruto. Naruto smiled back. As the boys waked to the ranmen shop Naruto talked about how Kisho didn't know what ranmen was.

At the ramen shop the boys were off the subject of Kisho and talking about every day things, like the last mission Shikamaru was on, "So my dad, Choji, and I were trying to herd these cattle back into their pen…" He took a slurp of ramen, "and they were just not going…" he took another bite, "… So I suggested to my dad 'Why don't you use your Shadow jutsu?' I couldn't believe it but he actually did it… But what was even funnier was that I convinced him to do them one by one…. It was funny… and then as my dad was putting the last cow in the pen the farmer came running out yelling at the top of his lungs 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT! _**BAKA**_! THEY NEED TO BE ON ALL FOUR's ALL THE TIME YOU STUPID FOOL!' Man you should have seen it!" The two boys laughed at the story. Shikamaru looked at his now emptied bowl, "Ready?"

Naruto looked confused, "Eh? _*Slurp*_ Ready for what?"

'_Did he forget already?_' Shikamaru put a disbelieving hand over his face, "_**Baka**_! To go see Kisho?"

"Who's Kisho, Shikamaru?" A female voice came behind the two boys.

'_Ino!_' Shikamaru winced, "Yo Ino, Kisho… Kisho is an injured shinobi that came to the village to speak to the Hokage."

"OH?! A new ninja? Is he cute? What dose he look like? Is he hot?" Ino rapidly bombarded Shikamaru with questions.

"_Troublesome_" Shikamaru thought. Just then Naruto was about to correct Ino and tell her that Kisho was a girl but Shikamaru shoved Naruto's face into his ranmen bowl. As Naruto was coughing and sputtering in his bowl Shikamaru said nonchalantly, "Well Ino, I don't check out guys, but you can come with to see for yourself?" Shikamaru lightly smirked and went unnoticed by Ino.

Ino's eyes lit up, "R-really? Ok then I'll meet you two at the hospital" and then she was gone.

Shikamaru realized that he still had Naruto in his bowl, "_**Gomen**_…" Shikamaru began to laugh not just because he just tricked Ino but also to the fact that Naruto had a ramen noodle on his upper lip and radish wafers on both cheeks.

Naruto was furious, "Shikamaru! Why in the heck did you do that," he growled and wiped his face.

Shikamaru wrapped an arm around Naruto as to tell him a secret, snickering he replied, "Think of this… ok… Ino thinks that Kisho is a boy and we keep letting her think that until we walk into Kisho's room and then she'll see that she was mistaken and she's a she not a he…"

It took a moment for it to sink into Naruto's mind but when it finally did the two boys laughed together. The two young ninjas paid for their food and hurried off to the hospital. When they got there they saw Ino, holding a small vase with a few flowers, waiting for them. Without saying a word the three friends walked inside to the lobby of the hospital.

"Yo, Shikamaru, Ino… Naruto…?" a male's voice came from behind the trio and the name 'Naruto' came out like it was more of a question. They all turned to see who was addressing them.

"Yo, Choji what'cha doing here?" Shikamaru asked his best friend, as the three walked over to Choji.

"Oh… nothing really… just a check up…" Choji answered looking a bit distracted with his thoughts.

Shikamaru nodded knowingly, "Ok… Wanna kill some time," he asked smirking and his eye direction drifted toward Ino.

Choji knew that look, "Sure," he smiled his answer. He got out of his seat and the four friends walked to the counter.

"Is Tsunade-_**sama**_ done with the emergency patient," Shikamaru asked the nurse.

The nurse at the desk nodded, "Haruka Kisho, right? The new ninja?" Shikamaru nodded, "Let's see," after a pause of reading, "it is ok for Naruto and Shikamaru to see him but I don't see..."

"Thank you nurse. I will take care of these four now," a female voice interrupted.

"Yes, Hokage-_**sama**_," the nurse answered and bowed slightly.

Tsunade sighed, "Come on all of you."

"Oh nurse, I'm Akimichi Choji and I'm here for a check-up, but I'll be with them," Choji let the nurse know before leaving the desk area.

"Now be quiet, Kisho is still sleeping. There are some powerful and harmful seals we are trying to get rid of, so don't worry about how she looks," Tsunade warned. 'How she looks?' thought Shikamaru and Naruto, exchanging a questioning glance. Tsunade slid open the door quietly and gestured for the four young ninja to go inside. She didn't follow them in, but closed the door behind them.

As Shikamaru rounded the curtain he stopped suddenly. Naruto ran into him, Ino ran into Naruto and dropped the vase, and Choji being far enough back didn't run into anyone and saved the vase.

"Shikamaru why did you," Ino hissed but didn't get to finish, "Oh!"

There lay a female with tubes in her from what looked like everywhere. There were scroll seals on her arms, torso, legs, and the top of her head.

Choji solemnly placed the vase on a cleared table. Naruto looked shocked and angry. Ino looked close to tears, and Shikamaru looked horrified.

There was a knock at the door that brought all of them to their senses. It opened, "Tsunade-**_sensei_****? Tsunade-****_sensei_****?" a female voice whispered from the other side of the curtain.**

**"Sakura-****__****chan****?" Naruto whispered in response.**

**"Naruto-****__****kun****?" Sakura whispered and came around to his side of the curtain. "OH!" she jumped in surprise when see saw all the visitors, "Sorry, you were all so quiet that I didn't know you were here. Oh, hey Choji I heard your name being called in the lobby when I was on my way here."**

**"Aww man I told the nurses that I'd be here. Gotta go guys, ****__****j****__****a-na****." Choji whispered and he left the room. Everyone echoed some kind of a bye to the boy as he left.**

**Sakura started to adjust things around Kisho, " I know why Naruto and Shikamaru are here, but why are you here Ino?"**

**Before Ino could answer Shikamaru answered for her, "It's my fault. Ino didn't know that Kisho was a she and I didn't know she was this bad off..." as Shikamaru trailed off he sat in a chair beside the bed.** He put his head into his hands and Ino went and stood next to him.

Naruto balled his fists, "Orochimaru did this to her?" he seethed

Before Sakura could answer Kisho suddenly started to thrash around, "Kei, Keichi? Where are you?!" she was trying to get free.

**Shikamaru looked up in dismay and Naruto turned his head not being able to watch, and Ino looked on blankly.**

"Kisho, Kisho, I'm Sakura, Sa-ku-ra," Sakura was trying to get Kisho to respond.

"No! LIES! Kei where are you? Kei help!" Kisho began to weep once more while still trying to get off the bed.

Sakura did a few hand seals and touched the scroll on Kisho's torso and she instantly went limp. "Sorry. She's been doing that off and on ever since she was brought in." She looked sadly at the older teen on the bed. "I have to report this to **Tsunade-****_sensei_****. I'll see you guys later." With that she was gone.**

**Naruto looked sadly over at Kisho. Many minutes passed and he slowly walked over to her bed, so he could get a better look at her. He moved a hair that strayed into her face from her episode.**

**A quiet croaky voice came from the bed, "I see orange." A small sad smile played on Kisho's lips. "Sorry Naruto can I get a rain check for that ranmen you were talking about?'**

**"Ino go get Sakura and/or Tsunade." Shikamaru ordered. But, Ino was still in a daze. "INO! GO!" She shook her head clear and ran out of the room.**

**Naruto had a bittersweet smile, "When you get better you can bet on it." He looked down to his hand and blushed. What he had thought was his hand brushing the bed, was in fact Kisho holding his hand. "Ummm... Kisho.." he looked back to her. The older teen was now peacefully sleeping. He smiled at her sleeping and tried to place her hand back to the bed, but she had a firm grip on Naruto's hand.**

**Shikamaru's mask of surprise turned into amusement. "Naruto, I think she likes you more than me," he said with a sly smile, as Naruto had a look of panic, "Were you not the first one to befriend her when she first got here?" Naruto softened. "Here," Shikamaru gave Naruto the chair that he was sitting in "you're going to need this more than me. ****__****Ja-na****"**

**Naruto looked around in a panic and squeaked loudly, "Shikamaru?!"**

**"Shhh... she's sleeping," was the last thing Shikamaru whispered before quietly leaving.**

**A/N: So what do you think? Please read & review/comment ^_^**


End file.
